Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things
"Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things" is the fourth episode of the first season of Game of Thrones. It is the fourth episode of the series overall. It premiered on May 8, 2011. It was written by Bryan Cogman and directed by Brian Kirk. Plot Ned looks to a book for clues to the death of his predecessor, and uncovers one of King Robert's bastards. Robert and his guests witness a tournament honoring Ned. Jon takes measures to protect Sam from further abuse at Castle Black; a frustrated Viserys clashes with Daenerys in Vaes Dothrak; Sansa imagines her future as a queen, while Arya envisions a far different future. Catelyn rallies her husband's allies to make a point, while Tyrion finds himself caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Summary In the North In Winterfell, Bran Stark has a nightmare in which he sees a raven with three eyes, sitting on one of the stone direwolves outside the doorway to the Stark crypts. He wakes up to find his direwolf Summer by his side. Theon Greyjoy summons Hodor, the castle's dim-witted stableboy, who can only say the word "Hodor", to help carry Bran down to the great hall, where Robb Stark is hosting a meeting with Tyrion Lannister and Yoren, both traveling down from the Wall to King's Landing together. Robb very pointedly offers hospitality to any man of the Watch, silently letting Tyrion know he is not invited to stay at Winterfell. When Bran arrives, Tyrion asks if he likes to ride and sympathizes with him for being a cripple, which annoys Bran, but Tyrion simply says that like being a dwarf, it is the truth, no less so for being a hard truth. He gives Bran the design of a saddle which will allow Bran to ride even in his current state; Tyrion explains to Robb that "you must shape the horse to the rider," by starting with a yearling and training it to respond to the reins and Bran's voice (as he can't use his heels). He does it to repay Bran's half-brother's friendship and because he has a weakness for "cripples, bastards and broken things." Due to this kindness, Robb says he can stay, but Tyrion says he would prefer the brothel in town. As he prepares to leave the castle, Theon comes to Tyrion and rather condescendingly sends him off, recommending the prostitute Ros at the brothel. Tyrion asks Theon why Lady Catelyn was not present to receive him and concludes that Catelyn is not in Winterfell. He also taunts Theon about how the son of the ferocious Balon Greyjoy has been reduced to playing lackey in Winterfell to his captors, which infuriates Theon, and gives him a coin, assuming that he has not already had sex with Ros. At the Wall At Castle Black, a new recruit for the Night's Watch has arrived: Samwell Tarly, the son of the famous Lord Randyll Tarly. Samwell is fat, soft and pampered, and in his first practice fight does dismally. Ser Alliser Thorne has no time for his weakness. He directs the other recruits to attack 'Ser Piggy', but Jon Snow finds this cruel and unfair, and takes pity on Sam and fends off the attackers. Thorne tries to turn it into a game, ordering three trainees take on Sam's protector (taunting Jon that he has found a new Lady love), but Jon nevertheless fends them all off. Samwell is naive and self-deprecating, claiming to be a coward and craven, to Jon's astonishment. No one admits to being a coward, and Grenn says that they shouldn't even be seen talking to him. Sam joins Jon on the Wall for sentry duty, even though he says his eyesight is weak, he is afraid of heights, and can't take the cold. Jon asks why he joined the Night's Watch as he is afraid of everything. Sam tells him that on his eighteenth nameday his father offered him a choice. Sam was a man and his heir, but he was not skilled at combat, he was unworthy of his name and birthright. Samwell's father forced him to join the Night's Watch, and told him that if he refused, he would arrange a "hunting trip" with his son in the woods, and implied that Sam would be killed in a way that looked accidental. Jon is shocked that a true born son of high birth should be treated worse than he himself had been as a bastard. Sam knows that the next day he will be made to fight again and expects it to be bad. At the Wall, Jon orders the recruits to go easy on Sam, but Rast refuses, saying that if Ser Alliser orders him to fight 'Lady Piggy', he will slice himself off a side of bacon. In response to Rast's comments, Jon goes to his bed that night and uses his direwolf Ghost to intimidate Rast into playing along. The next day, no one will fight Sam. After Grenn takes a very weak blow from Sam and yields, Ser Alliser scolds Jon for his rebellious actions. Later, when Jon and Sam are cleaning the dining hall, they talk about how neither of them have been with a woman. Sam tells Jon that he has not had success with girls, while Jon reveals he'd rather not risk siring a child that will have the life of a bastard like himself. A furious Alliser Thorne comes in and tells Jon that this charity won't help Sam harden up to survive the winter that is coming. He tells them the truly horrific experience he went through trapped by a blizzard north of the Wall that ended in cannibalism. At Vaes Dothrak Khal Drogo's khalasar arrives at Vaes Dothrak, the Dothraki city. There are no city walls, but there is a large gateway arch made of two statues of rearing horses. Viserys is annoyed that Drogo has been taking 'his' army in the wrong direction. Later, he bathes with Doreah and tells her about how he was raised with stories about the Targaryen dragons and his own destiny. He recites the names of several dragons, and tells her about the skulls of dragons that once decorated the throne room at King's Landing, but she starts to annoy him with talk of dragons, reminding him that they are dead. He tells her to finish pleasuring him in silence. Viserys is enraged when Daenerys sends Doreah with an invite for him to dine with her, as he interprets this as his sister commanding him to come. He drags Doreah into Daenerys' tent, and insults her dinner and the gifts of clothes she tries to give him. He is still dressed in his now ragged clothes from Pentos, having refused to dress like a Dothraki, whom he regards as savages. He sneers that next she will try to braid his hair like a Dothraki. Angered by his ingratitude, Daenerys retorts that he has no right to braid his hair until he is victorious in battle, which further infuriates him. In his anger, Viserys tackles her to the ground and tries to strike her, calling her nothing but a "horselord's slut", and warning her that she's "awoken the Dragon", but this time she fights back, hitting him in the face with a metal and leather belt. She tells a stunned Viserys, who can only gawp at her in astonishment, that she is the Khal's wife, and is carrying his child (and by implication, Viserys is nothing to the Dothraki), and warns that if he raises a hand against her again, he will lose his hands. Later, Daenerys confides in Mormont her realization that Viserys will never become King of Westeros. He is so weak and ineffectual that he couldn't command an army even if Drogo gave him one, to which Jorah agrees. In King's Landing In the Red Keep, Sansa Stark visits the Great Hall, where the Iron Throne sits. She and Septa Mordane discuss the expectation that Sansa will have to provide Joffrey with an heir. Sansa thinks the realm will hate her if she only has daughters, along with her belief Joffrey is still angry over the incident by the river and her anger at her father over Lady's death. During a meeting of the small council, Lord Eddard learns that the forthcoming tournament to celebrate his appointment is seeing the city swell with visitors, and has already resulted in a tavern riot, a brothel fire, three stabbings and a drunken horse race. He tells Littlefinger that money will have to be found to strengthen the city guards, as well as lending twenty of his own men to Janos Slynt's command, until the tournament is over. After the meeting Eddard talks to Grand Maester Pycelle about Jon Arryn's last few weeks. Pycelle said he did all he could to save Jon Arryn, but the illness was sudden and severe. He recalls that shortly before his sudden illness, Arryn had borrowed a truly boring book about the lineages of the Seven Kingdoms, and his last words were, "The seed is strong." Taking the book with him, Eddard comes across Arya in the hall standing on one leg as part of her training with Syrio. Arya asks whether Bran would be able to live in King's Landing with them now that he's awoken, but Eddard states that he would have to regain his strength first. Arya then comments that Bran had always wanted to be a knight in the King's Guard, but will no longer be able to due to his paralysis. Eddard confirms this to be the case, but states that Bran will be able to do many other things such as become lord of a holdfast, sit on the King's council, or raise castles. When Arya asks if she would be able to become any of those, Eddard instead tells her that she will marry a highborn lord and have lords and princes for sons. However, Arya is not pleased with this response, telling her father, "that's not me." She goes back to balancing on one leg as Eddard looks on. Littlefinger meets with Eddard and suggests that he keep his investigation into Jon Arryn's death lower in profile. He also gives Eddard some interesting intelligence: Jon Arryn's former squire has been knighted and will fight in the forthcoming Hand's tourney. He also advises him to investigate an armorer located in the city. Eddard decides that Littlefinger may be more trustworthy than he first thought, but Littlefinger discourages him from thinking that way. Eddard sends Jory Cassel to question Jon Arryn's former squire, Ser Hugh of the Vale. However, deducing that Jory was not a knight, Ser Hugh simply rebuffs him and refuses to speak with him due to his much lower rank. Eddard's investigation leads him to a smithy in the city, where he meets master smith Tobho Mott and his apprentice Gendry, whose work Jon Arryn was also apparently interested in. Mott has Gendry show Eddard a bull's head helm he made as a sample of his work which Eddard commends, but Gendry adds that it's not for sale. Mott scolds him but Gendry states he made it for himself, and Eddard assures Mott he's not offended. Gendry tells him that Jon would drop by and ask other questions as well, such as if he liked being at Mott's smithy and if he was treated well, then on who his mother was. Studying his face, Eddard realizes that Gendry is one of King Robert's bastard sons, but can't work out why Jon Arryn would be interested in this: Robert has many bastard children and shows little interest in any of them. On leaving, he tells Mott that if Gendry should become interested in wielding a sword instead of forging them, to send him to Eddard. Later, Eddard sends Jory with a message for King Robert, but upon arriving at his quarters, Jory hears the voices of a number of women coming from Robert's chamber. Ser Jaime Lannister happens to be on duty and is angry that the king keeps him guarding his chamber while he cavorts with other women inside, flaunting his dishonorable treatment of Jaime's sister in his face. He and Jory reminisce about the Greyjoy Rebellion, in which they both fought for King Robert's forces to put down an attempt by Balon Greyjoy (Theon's father) to secede the Iron Islands from the rest of the realm. Jory tries to leave Eddard's message with Jaime, but is rebuffed, as Jaime angrily states that he does not serve Lord Stark. The tournament begins and Sansa watches from the stands. Ser Gregor Clegane, the elder brother of Sandor Clegane, the Hound, takes the field. His first joust is with Ser Hugh. However, the friendly joust turns nasty and Gregor kills Ser Hugh "by accident", with a splinter of the lance impaling his neck. Littlefinger sits next to Sansa, and remarks that she and Joffrey have had a lover's quarrel (as Joffrey is still giving her the cold shoulder). Baelish then tells Sansa that Gregor, the "Mountain That Rides", has a dark reputation: he pushed his little brother Sandor's face into a fire for taking and playing with a toy of his when they were young, burning him severely. Littlefinger recommends that Sansa not spread that story around. Cersei visits Eddard at his chambers, remarking at how the Hand is not at his own tournament. Though Cersei attempts to start the conversation in an attempt to put the incident on the Kingsroad behind them, Eddard correctly deduces that she has an ulterior motive for her visit. Cersei then wonders aloud to Eddard what his true purpose is for being at King's Landing, as she knows how little Starks enjoy being in the capital. When Eddard tells her he is there to faithfully serve their King, Cersei remarks that just as his brother Brandon was born to lead, Eddard was born to follow. At the Inn at the Crossroads At the Crossroads Inn, Catelyn and Ser Rodrik Cassel, traveling in secret to Winterfell, are eating a meal while troubadour Marillion tries to ingratiate himself with them. They are surprised when Tyrion Lannister and Yoren arrive. When told there is no vacancy, Tyrion holds up a gold coin and asks if someone has a room for him; sellsword Bronn agrees to give his to Tyrion. Marillion draws the attention of Tyrion to Catelyn's table, by offering to serenade him while he eats, singing of his father's military victories. Tyrion is surprised to see Catelyn and inadvertently ends her anonymity. Catelyn tells the stunned inn that Tyrion tried to murder her son Bran twice and that she asks their help in bringing him to the king's justice. The inn is located in the Riverlands, in the territory controlled by her father, so the knights present owe him their fealty. Tyrion finds himself surrounded by half a dozen men with swords, and in Catelyn's custody. Recap :Main: Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things recap A detailed recap of the episode scene by scene. Appearances :Main: Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things/Appearances First *Samwell Tarly *Janos Slynt *Hugh *Tobho Mott *Gendry *Gyles Rosby *Gregor Clegane *Marillion *Masha Heddle *Bronn *Willis Wode *Kurleket *Knight of House Frey Deaths *Hugh Cast Starring * Sean Bean as Eddard Stark * Mark Addy as Robert Baratheon * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Jaime Lannister * Michelle Fairley as Catelyn Stark * Lena Headey as Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke as Daenerys Targaryen * Iain Glen as Jorah Mormont * Aidan Gillen as Petyr Baelish * Harry Lloyd as Viserys Targaryen * Kit Harington as Jon Snow * Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams as Arya Stark * Richard Madden as Robb Stark * Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark * Jack Gleeson as Joffrey Baratheon * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane * and Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister Also Starring *Jason Momoa as Drogo Guest starring * Donald Sumpter as Luwin * Conleth Hill as Varys * Jerome Flynn as Bronn * Owen Teale as Alliser Thorne * Jamie Sives as Jory Cassel * Ron Donachie as Rodrik Cassel * Francis Magee as Yoren * Ian McElhinney as Barristan Selmy * Dominic Carter as Janos Slynt * Julian Glover as Pycelle * Gethin Anthony as Renly Baratheon * Emun Elliott as Marillion * Susan Brown as Septa Mordane * Margaret John as Old Nan * John Bradley as Samwell Tarly * Mark Stanley as Grenn * Josef Altin as Pypar * Luke McEwan as Rast * Conan Stevens as Gregor Clegane * Amrita Acharia as Irri * Roxanne McKee as Doreah * Kristian Nairn as Hodor * Jefferson Hall as Hugh * Joe Dempsie as Gendry * Andrew Wilde as Tobho Mott * Callum Wharry as Tommen Baratheon * Aimee Richardson as Myrcella Baratheon * Kevin Keenan as Kurleket * Patrick Ryan as Knight of House Frey * Ryan McKenna as Willis Wode * Susie Kelly as Masha Heddle Uncredited * Eugene Simon as Lancel Lannister *Unknown as Preston Greenfield *Unknown as Gyles Rosby Cast notes * All 19 cast members for the first season appear in this episode. * Conan Stevens lobbied for the role of Ser Gregor Clegane, even going as far as auditioning for the pilot as Khal Drogo, knowing he wouldn't get it, but to put his name before the casting directors. * Lord Commander Barristan Selmy, Joffrey Baratheon, Sandor Clegane, Myrcella Baratheon, Tommen Baratheon and Khal Drogo appear only briefly and do not have any lines of dialogue. *Alexis Barron, Robin Earle, Richard Hansen, Paul Jennings, Ramón Jiménez, László Kósa, Géza Kovács, Norbert Kovács, Balazs Lengyel, Paul Lowe, Camilla Naprous, James O'Dee, Domonkos Pardanyi, Buster Reeves, Amie Stephenson, Jonny Stockwell, Gáspár Szabó, and Heron White were stunt performers in this episode. Notes * The episode takes its name from the phrase spoken by Tyrion. * This episode marks the first, and so far, only time in the series that no member of the starring cast was absent. * First mention of the Greyjoy Rebellion and two of its stages - the raid on Lannisport and the siege of Pyke. * First mention of Theon's brothers Rodrik and Maron and his uncles, though without mentioning their names. ** Tyrion asks Theon whether his uncles were responsible to the destruction of the Lannister fleet. In the books, Theon has three paternal uncles - Victarion, Aeron and Euron, and one maternal uncle - Rodrik "the Reader" Harlaw. Since Victarion and the Reader do not appear in the show, Tyrion presumably refers to Aeron and Euron. * First mention of Mance Rayder, the King-beyond-the-Wall, Lord Hoster Tully, Lord Walder Frey, Lord Jonos Bracken, Thoros of Myr and Lady Whent of Harrenhal. *Doreah says that she's seen a man who could change his face the way that other men change their clothes. This is a reference to a guild of assassins from Braavos, known as the "Faceless Men". * The scene with Viserys and Doreah in the bath discussing dragons was filmed for the previous episode but moved to this episode for timing reasons. Writer Bryan Cogman was unaware of this change until he saw the final episode. One of the dragons mentioned in this scene, Vermithrax, is a nod to the 1981 fantasy movie Dragonslayer.Den of Geek * Viserys mentions nine dragons: Ghiscar, Valryon, Vermithrax, Essovius, Archonei, Meraxes, Vhagar, Balerion, and the unnamed last dragon; of those, only the last four are mentioned in the novels. * Maisie Williams and Sophie Turner were not present for rehearsals during the tournament scene, so their reactions to Ser Hugh of the Vale's bloody death were not feigned. This was felt to add authenticity to the scene.Den of Geek * During the Tourney of the Hand, the banners of several noble houses are present. Besides the Stark direwolf, the Lannister lion and the Baratheon crowned stag, the black bear on green of House Mormont, the white sunburst on black of the Karstarks, the three black hounds of House Clegane and the counter charged black and white swans of House Swann can be clearly spotted. **It rained heavily during the shooting of the Tourney of the Hand scenes in Belfast, Northern Ireland. Ultimately the production team was surprised they were briefly able to film any of it at all.Bryan Cogman Q&A, WinterIsComing.net, April 24, 2013. * Besides the entry on House Baratheon, The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms lists Houses Umber and Blackfyre as well. *The scene between Sansa and Septa Mordane in the Iron Throne room, the scene between Jaime and Jory Cassel, and the scene between Viserys and Doreah, were written at the last minute because the rough-cut of the episode was running short, and filmed in post-production reshoots. Note that they are all interior shots which didn't need to be filmed on-location.Bryan Cogman Q&A, WinterIsComing.net, April 24, 2013. *The pirate to whom Doreah refers is Salladhor Saan, who makes his first appearance in season 2 episode "The Night Lands". *Doreah tells Viserys that has seen a man from Asshai with a dagger of real dragonglass. This is the first time that dragonglass is mentioned in the show, though its importance is not revealed till season 3. Commentary Writer Bryan Cogman and actor Kit Harington contribute a commentary for the episode for the DVD and Blu-ray release. * Bryan Cogman wrote his episode for the second season with the Season 1 soundtrack playing in the background. * The episode title came out serendipitously, as the theme of outcasts, cripples and bastards was not in Bryan Cogman's mind when he wrote the episode but emerged naturally. * Bryan Cogman was a big fan of Owen Teale from his work on stage in New York and was thrilled to see him cast as Alliser Thorne. * The relationship between Samwell and Jon Snow is Bryan Cogman's favorite in the whole series. * The Vaes Dothrak scenes were actually filmed in Northern Ireland (with some CGI enhancements, such as the large cliffs). This surprises Kit Harington, who assumed it was one of the scenes shot in Malta. * Bryan Cogman's take on the sexposition scenes was that Doreah's line from the second episode, "Men like to talk when they are happy," is accurate, and the sex scenes expose characters when they are vulnerable and thus more open to show their true natures. * The episode is heavy on establishing backstory and mythology, which again was not planned in the writing but happened to turn out that way. * The small council scenes were among Bryan Cogman's favorite. They were filmed very close together over a period of several days. * Bryan Cogman wrote all of the legible pages in the Lineages book, to Kit Harington's surprise. * The scene with Sam and Jon on top of the Wall was filmed on a hot day in the Paint Hall, making it hard for the actors to pretend they were freezing. * Both Kit Harington and Bryan Cogman are huge fans of both Sharpe and The Wire, so they particularly enjoyed the scenes between Eddard (Sean Bean played Richard Sharpe in Sharpe) and Littlefinger (Aiden Gillen played Mayor Thomas Carcetti in The Wire). * During Sam and Jon's exchange in the messhall, Kit Harington's idea was to jump over the table to playfully hit Sam. However, he 'totally stacked it' and ended up on the floor. The director drily suggested just shooting it as it was written. * Alliser Thorne's speech about being beyond the Wall is referred to by Bryan Cogman as the "Robert Shaw in Jaws" scene. It was written to give Owen Teale more material and also to establish Thorne's character as more multifaceted than it first appears. * Kit Harington and John Bradley-West got stuck in the Castle Black lift for well over an hour when it suffered a mechanical failure. Kit started getting worried when a nurse was called on-set just in case they suffered injuries. * Bryan Cogman and Kit Harington are both fans of Sansa's character development and feel she gets a bad rap from some parts of the fanbase. * The tourney scene was much larger and more elaborate in the script, more like the scene in the book, but had to be trimmed back. Amongst the problems was a very tight schedule for filming the tourney scenes for both the fourth and fifth episodes which prevented too many shorts or montages. * Bryan Cogman acknowledges that it would have been better to have had Sandor tell Sansa his backstory in person (as in the books) but there were production reasons this was not possible. He reassures fans that the Sandor/Sansa subplot will still unfold, only differently to in the books. * The scene between Eddard and Cersei in the Hand's quarters was the first scene filmed for the series (aside from the pilot). * Cogman preferred not to change George R.R. Martin's dialogue or writing unless absolutely necessary for production, money or time reasons. His approach was, "Why mess with perfection?" * The scene where Catelyn arrests Tyrion was Michelle Fairley's audition piece. In the books : See: Differences between books and TV series - Season 1#Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things '' * The episode is adapted from the following chapters of ''A Game of Thrones: ** Chapter 24, Bran IV. ** Chapter 25, Eddard V. ** Chapter 26, Jon IV. ** Chapter 27, Eddard VI. ** Chapter 28, Catelyn V. ** Chapter 29, Sansa II. ** Chapter 36, Daenerys IV. * The episode is adapted from the following chapter of A Storm of Swords: ** Chapter 15, Jon II: Jon refuses to have sex with someone, fearing he may get her pregnant. Memorable quotes Bran Stark: "I'm not a cripple." Tyrion Lannister: "Then I'm not a dwarf. My father will rejoice to hear it." Tyrion: "I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples, bastards and broken things." Jon Arryn: "The seed is strong." Daenerys Targaryen: (to Viserys) ''"I am a Khaleesi of the Dothraki! I am the wife of the great Khal and I carry his son inside me! The next time you raise a hand to me will be the last time you have hands." 'Alliser Thorne: "You are boys still. And come the winter, you will die ... like flies." '''Daenerys: "I hit him. I hit the dragon." Ser Jorah Mormont: "Your brother Rhaegar was the last dragon. Viserys is less than the shadow of a snake." Daenerys: "He is still the true king." Jorah: "The truth now: do you want to see your brother sitting on the Iron Throne?" Daenerys: "No. But the common people are waiting for him. Illyrio said they are sewing dragon banners and praying for his return." Jorah: "The common people pray for rain, health and a summer that never ends. They don't care what games the high lords play." Daenerys: "What do you pray for, Ser Jorah?" Jorah: "Home." King Robert Baratheon: "I've been sitting here for days! Start the damn joust before I piss meself!" Eddard Stark: "I was trained to kill my enemies, Your Grace." Cersei Lannister: "As was I." Catelyn Stark: "This man came into my house as a guest and there conspired to murder my son, a boy of ten. In the name of King Robert and the good lords you serve, I call upon you to seize him and help me return him to Winterfell, to await the King's Justice." Image gallery :''Main - Gallery: Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things There is a range of promotional images and screen captures featuring Cripples, Bastards, and Broken Things in the gallery. See also * * * References de:Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes (Episode) es:Tullidos, bastardos y cosas rotas fr:Infirmes, Bâtards et Choses brisées it:Il giuramento pl:Kalecy, bękarci i im podobni pt-br:Aleijados, Bastardos e Coisas Quebradas ro:Infirmi, bastarzi și lucruri stricate ru:Калеки, бастарды и сломанные вещи zh:TV:第一季第四集 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes